It's never too late for saying I love you
by Kanata-chwan
Summary: <html><head></head>Des larmes, de la tristesse, des êtres inconsolables tout ça parce que son sourire à disparu à jamais en même temps que celui de la guilde. Death-fic; Natsu X Erza</html>


**Un petit OS rien que pour vous que j'ai écrit hier et aujourd'hui ^^**

**Vous remarquerez que je suis passé du drame à la tragédie, level up! Faut dire que vous m'avez pas laissé le choix, il n'y a pratiquement pas de tragédie en français. En plus c'est un Natsu x Erza, et j'ai découvert avec horreur qu'il n'y en avait pas en français sur , shame on you! Je vous laisse, on retrouve plus bas ^^**

-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Natsu, tu m'entends ? Criais-je. Pas comme ça ! Moi je t'aime comme une dingue alors pourquoi ?

Natsu eut un sourire, et cracha du sang. Il était là, juste devant moi étalé au sol. Son regard devenait toujours un peu plus flou, toujours un peu plus dans le vide. Chaque minute qui passait, il s'approchait un peu plus de la mort. Et moi j'étais là devant lui, impuissante alors que la mort prenait peu à peu possession du corps de celui que j'appelais « ma moitié ».

-C'est vrai ? Je n'avais jamais osé te le dire mais moi aussi je t'aime Erza. C'est bête si j'avais su je te l'aurais dit plutôt, me dit Natsu faible.

-Non Natsu reste avec moi, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, je te jure que je te chérirais jusqu'à la fin, mais pour ça tu dois rester ! lui criais-je. Je te jure que je ne t'engueulerais plus quand tu renverseras mon fraisier je serais même prête à le partager avec toi, que je frapperais plus, mais restes s'il te plait !

-Tu dois vraiment tenir à moi pour partager ton fraisier, toi qui le garde toujours précieusement. Combien de roustes je me suis pris pour avoir renversé ton précieux fraisier ? me dit-il en souriant.

-Je crois bien que tu es la seule personne qui peut encore sourire et rigoler en étant en train de mourir, lui dis-je en souriant alors que je pleurais encore ?

-Erza, s'il te plait, ne pleures pas, je n'aime pas voir ton beau visage couvert de larmes et encore moins si c'est moi qui te fait pleurer. S'il te plait, prends ça comme ma dernière faveur.

-Il n'y a pas de dernière faveur qui tienne parce que tu vas vivre !

-Erza, soit réalistes, je viens de me prendre une dizaine de balle en plein dans le ventre. Je ne peux juste pas survivre.

-Non, Natsu Dragnir, le grand Salamander, ne peux pas mourir à cause de quelqu'un qui ne maitrise même pas la magie, non pas après tout ce que tu as fait, pas après avoir vaincu dans puissants ennemis ! Rappelle-toi le combat contre Hadès, on croyait tous qu'on allait y passer et puis Acnologia et pourtant on est encore là !

-Erza.. Je sais pas trop quoi… te dire. C'est.. la.. vie.. Je… veux… juste que.. tu saches que.. je, korf, t'aime… juste ne m'oublie pas.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le grand Natsu Dragnir, s'éteignit devant mes yeux. Je regardais Lucy s'effondrer au sol en pleurant en disant que tout cela ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'elle était juste en plein cauchemar que tout ça n'était pas possible, Grey qui tremblait disant qu'_il_ ne pouvait juste pas mourir comme ça que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel, que cet imbécile de tête à flamme n'avait pas le droit de nous quitter comme ça, Wendy qui se refugiait contre Lucy. Je les avais oublié mais eux aussi avait vu la même chose que moi.

Non Natsu ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après m'avoir sauvé à la tour du Paradis, pas après ça et surtout pas après que nous nous soyons confié nos sentiments, pas après que j'ai vu ma propre mort et sa réaction. Et moi je suis censé réagir comment selon lui ?

Puis le jour de son enterrement arriva. Jour maudit. Il pleuvait, comme pour rajouter du malheur, lui qui détestais la pluie, c'était un peu comme nous rappeler que il n'était plus. Puis les discours commencèrent, d'abord celui du maître :

-Natsu, tu étais comme mon fils et perdre un de ses enfants est juste la plus terrible des choses. Toi qui détruisais tout sur ton sur ton passage. Ton sourire qui illuminait toute la guilde. Tu avais le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à aider ton prochain. La guilde ne sera plus jamais la même sans toi.

Puis celui de Grey :

- Abruti de tête à flamme, on n'a pas idée de mourir aussi bêtement, et tu te prétends dragon slayer ? Grey eut un rire amer. Je suis censé me battre contre qui maintenant que t'es parti ? Hein ? Tu m'expliques ? Pff, des défauts t'en avait plein, chiant, con, naïf, souvent niais mais t'abandonnais jamais, il y avait toujours cette flamme qui brulait dans tes yeux, ta rage de vaincre et cette rage qui nous auras sauvé un bon paquet de fois. Nan franchement jamais j'aurais pensé à avoir te dire ça, de toute façon tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver tu m'entends ? Abruti, toi et tes concours bizarres j't'oublierais jamais mec.

Grey malgré ce discours assez haineux ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de trahir sa véritable pensée. Le discours de Wendy était plus court que les autres.

-Natsu, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, tu étais comme mon frère et, Non ! Tu ne peux pas être mort ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Wendy alla s'écraser contre Lucy, hurlant toujours en encore. Quand Wendy se calma ce fut au tour de Lucy de s'adresser.

-Je vais lire une poème de Albert Samain

_Chanson d'été_

_Le soleil brûlant_

_Les fleurs qu'en allant_

_Tu cueilles,_

_Viens fuir son ardeur_

_Sous la profondeur_

_Des feuilles._

_Cherchons les sentiers_

_A demi frayés_

_Où flotte,_

_Comme dans la mer,_

_Un demi-jour vert_

_De grotte._

_Des halliers touffus_

_Un soupir confus_

_S'éléve_

_Si doux qu'on dirait_

_Que c'est la forêt_

_Qui rêve…_

_Chante doucement ;_

_Dans mon coeur d'amant_

_J'adore_

_Entendre ta voix_

_Au calme du bois_

_Sonore._

_L'oiseau, d'un élan,_

_Courbe, en s'envolant,_

_La branche_

_Sous l'ombrage obscur_

_La source au flot pur_

_S'épanche._

_Viens t'asseoir au bord_

_Où les boutons d'or_

_Foisonnent…_

_Le vent sur les eaux_

_Heurte les roseaux_

_Qui sonnent._

_Et demeure ainsi_

_Toute au doux souci_

_De plaire,_

_Une rose aux dents,_

_Et ton pied nu dans_

_L'eau claire._

Natsu, tu portais vraiment bien ton nom, souffla Lucy.

Je n'avais jamais vu Lucy comme ça, elle semblait si forte, elle qui pleurait tout le temps, la voir là se tenant droite, bien sûr qu'elle pleurait, mais là c'était différent, c'était silencieux, c'était les véritable larmes de Lucy, ses véritables larmes de douleur. Je me levai, c'était mon tour. Mon tour de devoir lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Quels mots horribles, dernière fois.

-Natsu, on est tous là à pleurer ton départ, à regarder qui nous avons perdu. Toi, la lumière de Fairy Tail, qui s'est finalement éteinte. Je vais te redire une dernière fois ces mots, Natsu je t'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ta naïveté, peut-être parce que moi aussi je ne suis resté, au fond de moi, un gamine naïve. J'aime ta voix, j'aime ton impulsivité, qui combien de fois nous aura mis dans des galères pas possible mais qui aussi nous a sauvés des situations les plus désespérées, comme je te le disais avant que tu ne partes rejoindre les anges, ce jour-là à Tenro où tu nous a tous sauvé mais pour moi le combat le plus mémorable restera celui de la Tour du Paradis, où tu t'es battu pour moi. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est ton sourire, franchement un sourire comme ça, cela devrait être interdit ! Me dire que plus jamais je ne le verrais Natsu, tu ne pas savoir à quel point c'est déchirant. Comme si ma poitrine était compressée ! Tu m'as demandé avant de partir, de ne pas t'oublier, comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ? Tu resteras à jamais gravé dans nos cœur, je sais déjà que chaque été j'aurais cette pensée pour toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de ne pas nous oublier jusqu'à qu'on te rejoigne.

Tout le monde s'approcha une dernière fois de la tombe de Natsu pour lui adresser leurs derniers mots. Happy était anéanti, Lissanna le tenait dans ses bras, elle avait les yeux rouges je l'entendais murmurer « Maintenant c'est toi qui part, sauf que, toi, tu ne reviendras pas. » Les mots de Grey me marquèrent « Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit ? » Je fus la dernière à passer, c'était à moi que revenais l'honneur de déposer son écharpe sur sa tombe.

« On se retrouvera pas vrai ? Alors attends-moi soit patient un jour j'arriverais mais pas tout de suite je dois encore veiller sur cette guilde que tu chéries tant »

Tandis que le vent traversait doucement ma robe, je regardai le ciel dont la grisaille laissait place à un magnifique raillons de soleil, le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il m'avait entendu.

**Je dois avouer que pour des raisons personnelles j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant le passage où Wendy va dans les bras de Lucy.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable lecture ^^ **

**Ah oui sachant que je suis une quiche en écriture et en orthographe/conjugaison/grammaire/... Je fais souvent des modifs, parce que là par exemple je suis passé de IL a TU pour quand Erza parle à Natsu, bref des erreurs totalement horribles et assez idiotes**

**Reviews? **

**A+ **

**bises de Kanata-chwan!**


End file.
